When I decide to tell him
by ImaBearRaWr
Summary: Frida's thinking about her little...mishap with Manny. Does she regret it! Did she like it? But this is Frida's mind were talking about.  My first oneshot MXF thing! please no flames...


**A/N: hi PPLZ! Ok, this is my first El Ti- actually; this is my very first story 0_0… I'm not sure how good or bad I am, and correct my grammar if you like, but I just felt like writing a little one-shot about Frida and stuuuuuf. **

**Quick ramble: I don't know why they didn't decide to make the last episode a movie… I mean, if the show was gonna be canceled, they should of at least made it an hour or two long! I really don't get Nicktoon Producers…and speaking of them…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the show the makers do! Now on to da stooooorieeeeeee!**

I pretty much didn't get what I did, until after I threw him over the pile of villains, Manny and his family OWNED! So far, all I have to say is this…

Having a friend, that so happens to be a boy, _so_ isn't easy anymore! It was actually never easy! I know, I act as is he's nothing more than a brother to me, but it's embarrassing always walking across the school's hallway, hearing; "They just look _too_ cute together," or "I bet you a gazillion dollars, they're gonna end up with each other before high school starts,"

Hmmm…a gazillion dollars doesn't sound so bad for a bet…Wait- FOCUS! UGH! I'm goin' insane…like my Aunt Sherrill. What was I talking about again?

I remember the absolutely PRICLESS look on his face after my lips touched his. I mean, it was funny as hell, don't get me wrong, but when I realized that it was me that touched his lips, my face was pretty much like his: Stiff… Blank…Red. I didn't think I could face him anymore. He was gonna question my action, I JUST KNEW HE WAS! I had to think of something fast! First think that popped in my head…

"Sorry, Dude. I was just, Y'know in the moment…felt like the right time to do it,"

How badly I wanted to hang myself, right there! But the funny thing was, he bought it? Ha…HE BOUGHT IT! I felt so freakin relieved after that, more than relieved…I was-was…sad…

Yeah, I said it. I was kind of upset he would just shrug it off like it was nothing. I mean, I kissed him right? He should have at least told me how it felt! I mean, **I** know how it felt! Words can't even describe how good it felt to-

Holy Crap, I sounded so freakin' desperate just now! DANG! Heh, my voice sounds like I'm in a cave…Echo!

Ha ha- alright now to get serious…Maybe he…likes someone else? Not that I like him, but still…Oh wait, there's that on and off relationship with he and Cuervo has…an **extremely** weird on and off relationship.

I mean really, the dude likes her; turns out she used him…

Then the chika likes him; turns out he used her. What…the…hell?

…Does he still like her? I don't like her, but I like her. Sounds weird right? The reason why I like her, is cause, she's pretty cool! I mean, she carries her own weapon n' lasers in her wrist? You don't see too many villains walking around with **that,** and she's...kind of pretty? Oh Bull, pretty isn't the word, I guess I could say she's, adorable. The way she tries to flirt with Manny, and stuff, but turns out as a fail. That's just funny cuteness right there!

The reason why I don't like her is 'Cuz she reminds me a smidge too much of Zoe… I mean, same accent, same eye color, same color themed clothing, same way they flirt with Manny? Doesn't that make you a tad suspicious? Buuut, if in any way Zoe _was_ Cuervo, you would probably find me dead with a note saying:

–I can't believe I called her _cute_!-

Anyway, back to Manny…Manny….Manny, Manny, Manny. -Sigh- I need to see a psychiatrist or something.

So, should I tell him about how I felt? Not how I feel now, that'll be awkward. Wait…how _do_ I feel now?

…

Eeeeew, I feel all mushy! Like in one of those stupid romance movies, when the girl gets all hyped up she finally kissed the boy she secretly loved and then they end up together and-

EEEEEEEEEEEW! I really can't picture me and Manny in that position! Well i can't really picture him with any other girl either…nope none came in mind. Well now that I think about it, all I could picture is me and Manny together. He doesn't hang around any other girls, so I'm pretty much all he has. Not in that way… cuz I don't think we can ever split apart, even if we tried.

Dios... this is really starting to sound stupid. Come on, get it together Suarez! You're only, what- thirteen? And you can't even admit you like the dude.

…what did I just say?

Oh my mistake you _love_ the guy! You always have. Either you were too blind to see it or, you just want to remain friends so you could always be with him...My guess is you're blind and stupid...

but still! One little change in the chemistry between you two and **BAM**! 'Friend for Eva' is dead? Don't be so dramatic! If you really trust Manny, you should tell him how you want it between you two. You could still stay friends, but it will make it sound like he's clueless if you don't tell him you-

"_**I DO NOT!"**_

"What?" Manny jumped at the sudden sound at Frida's yell.

Frida had totally forgotten they were walking to school. She stared at him for a few seconds and suddenly laughed.

Manny didn't know what was going on in the blue haired rocker's mind, then again no one did, but he joined in the laughter.

He looked back at her and smiled. Frida was taken aback by his smile

"Wanna go hit the arcade? We still got…20 more minutes till the bell rings." Frida smirked.

"You read my mind like a book," she replied.

They ran off in the glorious game house and played multiple games for a little more than 20 minutes…heck, it was more than 3 hours.

Frida paused her game and glanced at Manny, who was pretty much killing it in that Super Macho Fighters 2 game. Frida smiled. Things should make sense real soon…y'know, when she tells him.

**A/N: I was reading this over and over on my computer and I kind of thought this was cuddley…did ypou guys think? It's ok, if ya don't…just don't flame plz It's my first REAL story! And I really miss this show!**

**Any ways, a girl named Rosaria (or however you spell it) told me to continue, her stories: **

**Spirit Love (El Tigre) **

**To find a Flower (Mario) **

**Cold Medicine (Mario…again XD) and**

**Not this year (El Tigre… AGAIN!)**

**She told me she…died? Wasn't supposed to tell you guys that, but just felt like it…so yeah,fake R.I.P for whoever read Rosaria's stories…**


End file.
